The invention relates to a detachable front-loader with a loader assembly consisting of two arms joined by one or more transverse members, the arms being assigned a supporting device having a supporting foot attached to the terminal region at the tool-end of the arm, and the device being pivotable between a non-operational position and an operational position, whereby the device is retained on the assembly when in the non-operational position and in the operational position the position relative to the arms is determined by means of a supporting strut acting between the arms and supporting foot.
A known device for supporting a detachable front-loader consists of a supporting foot which is retained against the loader arm by means of a locking bolt when the foot is pivoted up into a non-operation position. In order to detach the front loader, the supporting foot is pivoted downwards after removal of the locking bolt and locked in one of several operational positions. The operational positions are predetermined by holes in the supporting foot, in which the above-mentioned locking bolt can be inserted. The actual detaching procedure is effected with the aid of the hydraulic system of the vehicle by tipping the loading tool, eg a shovel, of the front loader which has been positioned beforehand on the ground.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that, if the hydraulic system fails, the front-loader cannot be dismounted from the vehicle. In addition, because the holes are spaced at a relatively large distance apart from one another, it is not possible to adjust the supporting feet on uneven terrain and the supporting struts in particular cannot be adjusted under load. Consequently, the supporting feet cannot be braced firmly on the ground immediately before the front loader is dismounted. This means that every time the front loader is dismounted from the vehicle, the situation is critical in that any lateral movements or rocking of the front-loader might cause damage to the vehicle.